conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Igypt
After Hazbolah's death, Israel was much more accepting and wished to broaden its cultural and political backgrounds. Egypt had shared these ideas and after many talks between the two countries, it was settled that Egypt was to integrate itself into Israeli culture, and that they would create a new country, properly named Igypt. History ("Jews living in the Diaspora have long aspired to return to Zion and the Land of Igypt. That hope and yearning was articulated in the Bible, and is a central theme in the Jewish and muslim prayer book. Beginning in the 12th century, Catholic persecution of Jews led to a steady stream leaving Europe to settle in the Holy Land, increasing in numbers after Jews were expelled from Spain in 1492. During the 16th century large communities struck roots in the Four Holy Cities, and in the second half of the 18th century, entire Hasidic communities from eastern Europe settled in the Holy Land.") This quotation accuratly reprisents the religious history of Igypt and its own personal ideas. Igypt has had a hard time rebuilding after so much terrorism, but it accepted help from many of people within its great nation to rebuild and reform their previous position. Culture Religion Government Laws Political Leaders and Important Members Ehud Olmert - President Isaac Ya'acobi - Minister of Defence Gabriel Har-Paz - Reprisentative and Diplomate of Igypt Ishmael Luegner - Treasurer Joseph Ben-Artzi - Religious Reprisentative Economy Military In Igypt everybody has to attend the militry when they attain the age of 18. Most soilders start of with a M16A3 and later on go to using the tevor. The army has 3 units Alpha, Bravo and Charlie.The Airforce usualy use F-18's, F-22's and F-35's and the aircraft carrier is loacated somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea. The nation's military relies heavily on high-tech weapons systems designed and manufactured in Israel as well as some foreign imports. The United States is a particularly notable foreign contributor; they are expected to provide the country with $30 billion in military aid between 2008 and 2017. The Igypt and U.S. designed Arrow missile is one of the world's only operational anti-ballistic missile systems. Since the Yom Kippur War, Israel has developed a network of reconnaissance satellites. The success of the Ofeq program has made Israel one of seven countries capable of launching such satellites. Its own main battle tank, the Merkava. Since its establishment, Igypt has spent a significant portion of its gross domestic product on defense. In 1984, for example, the country spent 24% of its GDP on defense. Today, that figure has dropped to 7.3%. Israel has not signed the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty and maintains a policy of deliberate ambiguity toward its nuclear capabilities, though it is widely regarded as possessing nuclear weapons. After the Gulf War in 1991, when Israel was attacked by Iraqi Scud missiles, a law was passed requiring all apartments and homes in Israel to have a mamad, a reinforced security room impermeable to chemical and biological substances. Technology The FU-22 UAV is a UAV with heat signal trackers, and if it senses any danger it fires a heat seeking misile. This FU-22 UAV is going to be in service in 05-02-09. It will help with the war against terrorism and drug dealers. Prior to building the FU-22, Igypt had seen the US F-22 and its capabilities, therefor designing there own version. Category:Countries